Ark of Eternity
General Notes * This dungeon unlocks after you defeat Odin. * Death Hounds can kill your characters in 1 hit with critical hits. * This area consists of multiple boss areas. It's a good idea to go back and save after each area, although you'll have to climb the towers and use the switches again when attempting the final portal. Butterfly Locations Wanted Lineages Guard Dog of the End Abducts party members, have high avoid. Have low HP. Drops lances as loot. Dragon That Burns Time Located in any Anti-Skill, Anti-Magic or Poisonbound Area from Zone 3 and above during ambushes when taking too long in battle. Encounter in Poisonbound Area is recommended, due to the former two giving you restrictions. Can act twice per round and recovers HP every eight turns. Immortal Devils Located in Anti-Magic Area 5. Anti-Magic Area 2: Step right at x03, y08. Anti Magic Zone 4: Left at x15, y16 for ambush area; Right at x05, y04 for exit. There is two of them: 'Big Sister' and 'Little Sister'. Summons Vampires and Familia, nullifies Divinities and buffs (like scrolls). Uses AOE physical attacks and casts Paralyze, Sleep, and abducts party members. Does not have much HP but it's hard to kill them fast because you can't use spells, and they regenerate every nine turns. The Sisters themselves aren't incredibly powerful, but their AOE attacks combined with those of the Vampires can do a lot of damage. Familia will also attempt to protect the Sisters. The Familia can be mostly ignored by simply targeting the Sisters with Genocide or Dancer Steps; the Familia will try to protect, die due to low HP, and the rest of your hits should hit the Sisters. Samurai Slash skills can be used to wipe out all the extras at once, while also building Morale so you can keep using Divinities. Your casters can also make use of Dancer item Tricks to repeatedly throw big vials to help clear; Gillius has 50 in his store. Note that each of them uses Ohma's Impact, so you will need to cast Sword Bond 2, kill one quickly, or use some other protection. Gillius has one Ol= Doll that can work one time, and the underwear you receive from one of the city leaders can protect against Charm as well. Once one sister is defeated, the rest of the fight is much easier. Chief Vassal Located in Anti-Skill Area 5. Reveals a Magic Stone back to town after defeating it. Pitfalls can be identified by the location of the missing doors on the first level. The 4th floor doesn't follow this rule, but the pitfalls can be avoided by using the secret door directly east of the entry stairs. Can ruin formation, perform physical AOE attacks and can deal damage to back row. Demon Princess Lamitta's sister, located at Poisonbound Area 5. Ruins party formation, calls poisonous cloud, casts Ohma Impact, summons two succubi; Succubi can abduct party members and cast Ohma's Impact.